


Night Sky

by paranormalcy



Series: So Teach Me - Professor AU [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games), Uncharted 4 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professor, Car Sex, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Professor AU, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sex Toys, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalcy/pseuds/paranormalcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam returns from his trip and takes you on a date to a pizzeria, after giving you a gift he shows you how to break the law and get away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You tap the top of the pen against the book absent-mindedly as you read; trying to take in all these dates and names isn't as fun when you're teaching yourself them. You sigh and run your fingers through your hair, pushing a few loose strands back out of your face. 

A bleep catches your attention and you grab your phone off the coffee table, looking at the screen. 'You free to talk?' It's Sam. Your heart speeds up and you quickly call him. He picks up immediately.

"Hey," he says, "I'm back."

"Thank god," you breathe, "does that mean I'll be seeing you at uni tomorrow?"

"How about for that pizza right now?" he asks, "I'm starving and I miss you."

"Now?" you ask, worrying your lip, "can you give me a few days? I have to go shopping and get my hair done, and-"

"You're gonna look beautiful," he assures you, "text me your address and I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Alright," you say, wondering what sort of makeup and hair you can do in fifteen minutes. What outfit you can throw together. You don't even have enough time for a shower.

You drop the book onto the coffee table; fuck learning, and scoot forward in your seat ready to make a run to your bedroom. "What was that noise?" he asks, "did I interrupt you studying?"

"Fuck that, my boyfriend's home," you breathe.

He chuckles, "I like the sound of that... alright, I'm gonna hang up now and then I can kiss you sooner."

"I love you, Sam."

"I know ya do," you can hear his grin, "I love you too. See you soon, babygirl."

"Okay, see you soon," you breathe. He hangs up and you quickly fire off a text his way with your apartment building's address and your apartment number.

Then you're on your feet and moving faster than you ever had before. You only had fifteen minutes after all. You change into black jeans, a white tank top, and a red plaid button up. You make your hair look as presentable as you can in the little time you've been given, then you sit down at your vanity and start trying to cover up how tired you look. He'd only ask you if you'd been up all night studying and then it'd become a conversation about university, you didn't want that. You wanted to hear about his trip, you wanted to spend time with your boyfriend that didn't involve sex or talking about dead people.... 

As great as the sex was... 

There's a knock at the door and you sigh, grabbing your favorite lipstick. The eye make up you've managed to throw together will have to do. It only takes you a few seconds to apply the lipstick then you set it back on the vanity and head to let him in. 

You grab your phone off the coffee table on the way past, tucking it into your pocket, then you're unbolting the door and pulling it open. Sam's standing in the hall, his hands in his pockets. He smiles when he sees you, "hey, sweetheart."

You break into a grin, "hey yourself, come in. I've gotta find my shoes and a jacket that goes with this outfit then we can go."

"I think I can help with that," he says as he steps into the apartment, closing the door behind him, he shrugs off his denim jacket and offers you it.

You eye it skeptically and he smiles, "it'll look good, promise."

"Won't you need it?" you ask, "it's kinda cool out."

He shakes his head, "I'd rather have it smell like you."

You reach out and take it, pulling it on, he grins at you, brushing a loose piece of hair out of your face, "see, you look gorgeous."

You feel your cheeks grow warm and you quickly move away, "make yourself comfortable, I'm going to find those shoes."

He chuckles, "getting flustered, babygirl?"

"You're in my apartment," you say, "we're about to go on a date. An actual  _ date _ . I've dreamed of this. Of course I am," you back out of the room and rush to your bedroom, dropping to your knees in front of your closet. 

There had to be shoes that went with this outfit somewhere in here. Converse? Maybe, but sneakers are kind of... casual. You grab something with spikes on the heel and throw it over your shoulder. 

Wait.

Your spiked stilettos... those would match this outfit. And they'd look pretty badass, too. You grab the other shoe out of the closet and crawl over to the one you've thrown. You tug your socks off, stick your feet in the shoes, and grab the cabinet, pulling yourself up. 

Can you even walk in these shoes? You don't remember. Oh well, you're going to have to learn fast. 

You take a quick lap of your room to test them out and to make sure you won't fall flat on your face in front of Sam then you head through to the living room. 

Sam is sat on the sofa flicking through the history book you'd abandoned on the coffee table. "Is this what the substitute is teaching you or is this just something you picked up?" he asks, not looking up from the book.

"Substitute."

He frowns, "it's wrong," then slams the book down, "for fuck's sake now I'm going to have to spend the next few weeks going over it again," he looks over at you and his gaze lands on your shoes, "uh... wow. How... how sharp are those spikes?"

"Enough," you say, catching on to what he's planning. 

He nods, "it'd be worth it."

A surprised laugh comes up your throat, "god, Sam. You're already thinking about fucking me?"

"I've missed you," he says, "dinner first, though. You ready to go?"

You nod and he stands, holding his arm out for you to hook yours through. "Milady," he smiles. Your heart flutters and you smile, taking him up on his offer because you're not a hundred percent sure you can walk in the shoes yet. 

~

He takes you to a pizzeria you didn't know existed, a little Italian run place down a back road that smells like freshly baked dough, melting cheese, and pesto. You weren't hungry when you left but the smell makes your stomach start growling immediately.

Sam gets a booth in the corner, away from everyone, one with red leather seats that are like clouds for your ass. You sigh happily and kick off your heels, Sam reaches over and grabs your thigh, pulling your legs up onto the bench, you swing your feet onto his lap and he tells you, "I knew those things couldn't be comfortable."

Your lips twitch up, "they look good though."

"They do," he agrees, running his fingers along your shin, "yknow, I have a present for you in the car."

"Hmm? Something from your trip?" you ask, trying to subtly steer the topic in that direction.

"You  _ could  _ say that." 

Your forehead creases, what does that mean? "How was your trip?"

"The lead went nowhere," he shrugs, "it was a complete waste of time."

"You're kidding?"

He shakes his head, "nope. I wish I'd just told Chloe to fuck off now, I could've spent the past two weeks with you. God, we could've been doing this every night. But instead I get stuck with a cigar smoking old man in a stuffy old car chasing..." he trails off, shaking his head, "no I don't want to drag you into it."

"I wanna hear," you tell him. "Tell me."

He sighs, "so we meet with our contact who leads us to believe the artifact we've been tracking down is being sold at an auction, only the lot gets stolen in transit. We track it down pretty easily and end up chasing this van full of crooks across London in this piece of crap car that has a broken air conditioner - I swear, I've been to London before, I've never seen the sun there, and I was sweating more than I ever have before - we manage to get them to crash just outside the city and we check the van... it's not our artifact, it's some other piece of junk artifact."

Your eyes are so wide you're almost concerned they're going to literally pop out, "uh..."

He smiles, "yeah, so that's what I did a few days ago. What about you?"

"Nothing that exciting," you say, trying to relax again. He was in a  _ car chase _ ? "I baked cookies for my roommate after that whole, uh," your cheeks flush, " _ screaming _ thing."

His smile breaks into a grin and he chuckles, "did it work?"

"No, she's still furious, she wants to know who you are and why she hasn't met you."

"Will she be home when I take you back?" he asks, "I'll introduce myself."

"Oh god, please don't, she'll have an aneurysm," you tell him with a smile, "she knows who you are - she says you're a creepy old man who takes advantage of his students."

"Only one of them," he says, changing how his fingers are moving on your shin to draw a heart. "Only you. Anyway - how did she hear about the 'taking advantage'?"

"The cleaning staff have been talking about the moans coming your room," you say. 

He lets out a laugh, "gossiping bastards."

"We need to be more careful." 

"Fuck that."

A girl with bright blue hair interrupts your conversation, drawing both of your attention, "scusi, has someone already taken your order?"

"Oh. No. We uh..." Sam laughs, "we got talking."

She smiles, "first date?"

You both nod, "is it that obvious?" he asks.

"Little bit," she laughs, "you seem very comfortable though, and you make a cute couple. Do you need a little more time to think about your order or do you already know what you want?"

Since you're not sure how good the pizza is you decide to just go for cheese and tomato, Sam orders one with pepperoni and the blue haired Italian girl leaves.

"That was the owner's daughter," Sam tells you, "she's the eldest of four, working three different jobs trying to save up for law school while also working here in her spare time."

Your eyebrows raise, "how do you-"

"Friends with her dad," he says. "They immigrated here from Italy with nothing when they were young newlyweds and slowly clawed their way up to having their own restaurant and having four of the happiest children I've ever met. It's a really fantastic story, I'll get Stefano to tell you it himself sometime."

You nod, "sounds like it should be made into a Lifetime movie."

He chuckles, "yknow, it should, then maybe Giovanna wouldn't have to work so many jobs and maybe they could franchise."

"The pizza here  _ that  _ good?" you ask.

"Oh, honey," he grins, "wait until you taste it." He slides down in his seat and starts patting his pockets, "where's my phone? I want to video your reaction."

"But is it  _ really  _ that good?" 

He laughs, pulling his phone out of his front left pocket, "just wait and see."

~

"Wait, wait, wait!" He zooms his camera in and you look at him with a frown, "okay," he says, "ready."

You roll your eyes and he taps to start the recording, you bite the point off the pizza and start chewing, taste blooms on your tongue and good god, he  _ was  _ right. Your eyes widen, your hand coming up to cover your mouth, "fucking hell."

He grins, "I told you."

"Yeah you did," you breathe. 

"I love you."

You look over at him and he grins, "I wanted to get that face on video too." You drop your pizza slice back onto your plate and wipe your fingers on the napkin, then pull him in for a kiss by the back of his neck. It's desperate, all the pent up longing bubbling up to the surface, he has a heady taste of coffee and cigarettes and you find yourself unable to stop despite being sat in a pizzeria. He pushes at your shoulders gently, "Y/N, you should..." he gasps as you tug his hair, "you should eat your pizza."

You sit back and sigh, " _ fine _ ."

He chuckles, "we'll pick up where you started when I get you home, I promise."

"In my bed?" you ask hopefully, "oh god - are we actually going to fuck in a bed, Sam?"

He laughs, "maybe - yeah. Depends if your roommate's in, I don't wanna piss her off any more than she is."

You sigh, "good call," and pick up the pizza slice, taking another bite. 

Your eyes widen again and he laughs, "I told you it's good," you nod and he adds, "yknow, that's some high quality lipstick; it hasn't budged."

You smile, "why'd you think I chose it?"

He goes to speak again but his voice dies when you wink at him.


	2. Chapter 2

He pulls the car up outside your apartment building and then reaches over to open the glove compartment, he pulls out a surprisingly large rectangle that's wrapped in a pale aqua and white polka dot wrapping paper. 

"Told you I got you a present," he grins, setting it on your lap.

"Do I open this now?" you ask, he nods, the fact that his grin isn't fading gives you a slight pang of concern for what's inside the wrapping paper. You peel the tape up and slowly unwrap it, dreading what you're going to see.

He isn't going to give you something fucked up, is he? A dead animal or something?

The paper unfolds and you're staring down at a gift box, one that matches the wrapping paper. "Um..."

He chuckles, "open it."

You lift the lid off and immediately slam it back down. "Oh my god, you were serious."

"Of course I was," he says, reaching over to peel your hands off the box lid, he lifts the lid off and starts rummaging through the box of toys - yep,  _ plural _ . He lifts out a small tapered cylinder, "this one goes in your bag, you bring it with you to class, alright?"

You nod, "yeah."

He drops it back into the box and lifts out the biggest one, the one that makes you blush, "like I said, not quite as big as me... this one is for when I'm away, when we're on the phone and you need to feel something inside you."

"Oh fuck," you breathe, "Sam-"

He lifts a weird pink ring out and says, "this one... this one we're going to use together when you graduate."

"What-"

"It's a vibrating cock ring," he tells you, he points at the weird-looking sticking up part and he says, "this part is for your clit."

"Oh," you breathe. It's all you can manage with the images your brain is throwing at you. 

He puts the ring back in the box then puts the lid on it, "we'll go through the rest of the contents together soon, babygirl."

"Oh god..." vaguely remembering a blindfold being inside along with candles, "Sam..."

"We don't have to use anything in the box that you're not comfortable with," he promises you, "at  _ any  _ point."

You nod, "okay," well there's that at least. "Do you still want to have sex?"

He grins, "have you met me?"

You laugh, that's true. "Come on, I'll show you to my bedroom,  _ professor _ ."

You go to open your car door and catch sight of a red Volkswagen Beetle parked a few feet away, "fuck - my roommate."

"Where?" he asks, looking out of the window.

"That's her car," you point at the Beetle, "she's home. And after the screaming orgasm you gave me last time, over the phone no less, I really do not think she'd appreciate us having sex with her in the apartment ever again."

He smirks, "we can always do it here."

"Pretty sure that's illegal."

"Hey, come on, I told you I was gonna teach you a few things, didn't I?"

You swallow hard, "not illegal ones."

"They're not illegal if you don't get caught," he tells you.

"You're a bad influence."

"Shh, get in the backseat," he tells you, you curse under your breath and let him take the box, kicking off your shoes to climb through the gap between the seats. Sam hops out of the car and climbs in after you.

You're about to mock him for not being able to climb through the gap when you realize he has something in his hand.

"Sam-" 

"Take off your jeans, babygirl."

"Don't you need batteries?" you squeak.

"They're already in," he said, "I come prepared."

You go for your belt, fighting to unfasten it, then you're unbuttoning and unzipping your jeans, shoving at them desperately. He grabs your ankles and yanks your jeans down the rest of the way, pulling them completely off your legs as you grab at the seat trying not to be dragged out of the car. 

You push your panties down and he pulls them off your legs, then he's climbing into the car on top of you, closing the door. His lips are on yours and you're moaning into his mouth; it already feels so fucking good. His lips twitch up and you find his arms, trying to dig your nails through his henley sleeves in an attempt to stop him commenting on it. He ignores it and sits back, "god, you did miss me, huh?"

"Sam, please-"

He leans down and presses his lips against yours again, his tongue asking for entrance, your lips part and he slips it inside, licking against the roof of your mouth, licking your own tongue, even fucking your mouth with it. His fingers slide between your folds, your gasp and he probes around a little before pulling back, sitting back, and looking down at you as he licks his fingers clean. 

"We're gonna break this in now, alright?" He grabs the vibrator off the seat and turns it on low. 

"Sam," your chest is heaving as you try to steady your breath, "Sam... I want  _ you _ ."

"I know, babygirl, just try it out? Call it foreplay?"

You nod and he presses the vibrator against your clit, you gasp and moan, rolling your hips against it. He smirks, "attagirl."

He turns it up and your back arches, your head falling back, your eyes squeezing shut as moans start falling from your lips, you grab for him and he catches your hand in his. "Fuck, Y/N, you look so good." He gives it another second then pulls the vibrator away, turning it off. 

"What are you doing?" you whimper, "Sam- please, god- I was so close."

You hear him chuckle and then something smaller is pushed against your clit and clicked on, you gasp and squeeze his hand as intense vibrations start travelling through you, "f-fuuck."

He lets go of your hand, grabs the first vibrator and tells you, "lift up your hips, babygirl."

It takes a moment to find somewhere to put your feet so you can push up, then you're lifting your hips and he's pushing the vibrator inside you. He was right about its size, big but not as big as him - and god, it has a curve to it; you can feel it pressing against your spot and you're not ready for him to turn it on. "Sam, wait-" you gasp, "Sam-"

"Am I hurting you?" he asks, suddenly very concerned.

"No, no - fuck," you blurt, "I-I don't wanna come yet."

His lips twitch up, "you're going to come, babygirl," he tells you, "relax and enjoy it," then turns it on low, you moan and start rocking your hips down towards the vibrations. "Fuck, that's hot," he breathes, leaning over you to kiss up your neck, along your jaw, he finds his way to your lips then you're kissing him like the only air in the car is in his lungs. 

You feel his lips twitch up then the vibrator that's pushed against your spot is turned up to high, the kiss breaks as you scream, your head, falling back as you arch, fuck- you're coming. Hips rolling, your hands grasping at his back, you didn't even know you could moan this loud; that noises this loud were even possible. Your orgasm is so intense you feel like you're still going to be feeling it in a week. 

Before you know what's happened the vibrator's off and it's been thrown onto the front seat, "fuck- can you keep going?" he asks you.

You nod, completely dumbfounded by what just happened, he presses the small vibrator into your hand and you wait, holding onto the little bullet shaped device while he desperately attempts to free himself from his underwear. After watching him fumble with his belt for what feels like five minutes, you sigh and set the vibrator down on your breasts, grabbing his belt and helping him. Your fingers are about as cooperative as his are but together you manage to get his belt undone and his jeans down, he pushes his boxers down and starts looking for a condom. "Come inside me," you breathe. 

His eyes widen as he looks at you in disbelief, "do I have to teach you biology now, too, babygirl? That's how pregnancy happens."

You scowl at him, "I got an IUD while you were away. As long as you're clean... it should be safe."

His face turns neutral, unreadable, and you smile, taking it as a very good sign, " _ surprise _ ."

"Fuck," his hands grab for your hips, pulling you closer to him. He's so desperate to be inside you, "I've been wanting to finish inside you for so long, babygirl."

"I've wanted it too," you breathe, "I want it. I want you to. Finish inside me this time, Sam."

He nods, "anything you want," then he's taking the bullet and sitting back, pulling you onto his lap, "I also remember you saying you wanted to ride me."

"Yes, god, yes Sam."

He grins, pressing the vibrator into your hand, "use this on your clit."

He lines himself up and you sink down, groaning as he stretches you, your eyes close and roll back, his name slipping from your lips. He tangles his hand in your hair, pulling your head forward.

"I'm gonna be so good to you today," he breathes in your ear, "since we're on a date... I'm not gonna ask you to call me professor."

"Fuck," you breathe, "does that mean-"

"When you come you're gonna scream my name," he tells you, "now - vibrator between those legs, beautiful."

It's still on so all you have to do is press it against your clit and suddenly everything is very intense, you gasp and start bouncing on his dick, "fuck,  _ Sam _ ." His hands grip your hips as he starts bucking up into you, your free hand clings to his shoulder.

You manage to keep it together for a few minutes before you completely crumble, your moans turning shaky and desperate, "Sam, I-I  _ need _ -"

"Tell me, babygirl," he breathes. "Fuck, Y/N, whatever you want - tell me, I'll give it to you."

"Take the vibrator," you force it into his hand and move your arm to his shoulder, leaning on them with your forearms, you start riding him harder, your head falling back. His hand moves in between the two of you and presses the vibrator against your clit again, you moan his name, you can feel your climax inching closer. "I can't- I'm gonna-"

"Scream my name, babygirl, I know you want to," he breathes, "I wanna hear it."

His cock brushes against your spot and his name tears its way out of your chest as you come around him, "that's it, attagirl. You look so good," he breathes, his arm wrapping around your waist as he rocks up into you. You dissolve into moans, your nails scratching at his skin as your orgasm washes over you. You can feel yourself trembling around him as you try to catch your breath. You grab his wrist and push the vibrator away, it drops onto the seat beside you and he grabs your hips, not bothering to turn it off, "Sam, fuck - how close-"

"So close," his voice sounds strained, like he's trying to hold back, "are you sure about-"

"Yes, god - yes. I want to feel you come inside me," you blurt, "please, Sam.  _ Please _ ."

He pulls you in for a kiss, one that's heated and sloppy, his tongue pushing into your mouth and licking at your own as you ride him. Then he pulls away, groaning your name as his head falls back against the seat, his hands grip your hips firmly holding you in place, your jaw falls slack as you feel him shoot his load deep inside you, his hot spurts filling you up while your nails claw his shoulders, "f-fuck, Sam," his cock starts twitching and you groan, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, "fuck  _ yes _ ."

He wraps his arms around you, holding you tightly against his chest as he rides out the last waves of his orgasm. You stay like that as he comes down, pressing soft kisses to his neck, trailing them up to his jaw. Your lips twitch up when he chuckles softly, his grip easing, you sit back and press a quick kiss to his lips, climbing off his lap before he can pull you back in for more. 

He lunges for you and presses you against the seats as he kisses you, his hands holding your waist, your arm wraps around his neck and you moan into his mouth. Then he pulls back, smiling, "so... how was it?"

"Felt fucking amazing," you breathe, his smile widens and you feel your heart skip, "I love you."

"I love you too," he tells you, sitting back so you can sit back up. You look at each other for a moment, just enjoying it... then you hear the vibrating. You sigh, locating the vibrator with ease and turning it off. 

"Guess I better go inside," you find your jeans and retrieve your phone, looking at the time, "oh my god," Sam's eyes widen, "okay, yeah - my roommate's gonna think I've been kidnapped."

"Do you..." he hesitates, "do you maybe wanna do this again next week?"

You nod, smiling, "yes, Sam. I'd like that," then you chuckle, patting his chest with your hand, "now put your dick away."

He looks down and curses under his breath, "nice one, real smooth." 

Your fingers brush against his tattoos as you slide your hand up to cup his cheek, he glances up at you quickly, "it was still one of the most romantic things that's ever happened to me."

He frowns, "that's awful." You shrug and he proceeds to tuck himself away, pulling up his jeans and fastening them, "I'm gonna buy you roses and chocolate, we're gonna go on walks on the beach. I'm gonna show you what romance is, okay, babygirl? You deserve that."

Your heart thuds, "Sam-"

"You deserve to be happy."

"I am happy," you breathe. 

He cups your cheek and presses a short, light, kiss to your lips, "get dressed, babygirl."

You nod and he hands you your underwear, you wiggle back into your panties, then he's handing you your jeans and you're tugging them on, you put your phone back in your pocket along with the bullet vibrator and he's got his hands on your sides.

"Can I walk you back?" he asks, "I want to make sure you get in safe."

"I think my roommate might hit you if you show up at the door," you tell him with a laugh, "how about you wait here and I'll text you the second I get in?"

He nods, "okay. Make sure you clean the vibrators. Put the bullet in your bag for university so I can use it on you, and put the other one in your bedside cabinet, the box goes in the bottom of your closet."

"Okay," you nod, Sam smiles and opens the car door, climbing out and reaching for your hand, "milady."

You accept his hand and he helps you to your feet then immediately turns his back towards you, ducking down, "jump up, I'll give you a lift to your shoes."

Your heart flutters, "Sam..."

"Hop on, babygirl," he says, "I don't want you to step on anything sharp."

You step on the inside of the car door and jump at his back, needing the extra height to reach him, your legs wrap around his waist and you grab his shoulders, holding on as he turns and closes the door. Then you're on the move, heading around the car to the passenger side, he opens the door and turns, you drop so your feet are on the seat, and duck inside. 

You pull your shoes on and grab the other vibrator, putting it back in the box which you tuck under your arm as you climb out of the vehicle again. Sam's hands find your hips and rest there, "remember to text when you get in. I love you, babygirl. I'll see you tomorrow."

You smile, "I love you too, Sam." You lean up and brush your lips against his, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," he breathes. 

Then you pull away, taking a few steps towards your building as he leans against the side of the car. Something clicks in your brain, you turn and walk back to him, starting to take off his jacket, "forgot your jacket." 

He runs his hands down your arms, a smile on his face, "keep it on, babygirl, it's cold. Put it in your bag with your new vibrator and you can give it back tomorrow."

You smile and nod, leaning up to press your lips against his one last time, just because your heart can't take his kindness. Then you turn and walk towards your building, unable to stop yourself giving one final glance to the man you love, leaning against his car. And good god... 

That was probably the best date you'd ever been on.


End file.
